Jobs: A collection of one-shots
by MudkipAteKoops
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots where 1 member of a pairing goes to a place where the other member of that pairing works. Send in your recommendation for pairings!
1. Ozzy

**(A/N) Send in a pairing you want done! I will do it! But please no Yoai/Yuri please. Yet….. I'm looking at you No/Co shippers (End A/N)**

Owen was eating cheese from his cheese cellar between Total drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, when he saw a commercial on his television for Arby's. Owen was drooling at the end of the commercial, and decided to go to his local Arby's.

Izzy was working there and Owen said, "Wow… that's so hot!" referring to Izzy.

Izzy saw Owen and said "Oh, Hi Big O! Yeah, this pot that I'm cooking this beef in is boiling!"

Owen was embarrassed a bit and he decided to change the subject, "Uhhhh….. Can I have a roast beef sandwich…..? 10… I mean…. And a milkshake…. Oh, and a bunch, preferably 100 of onion ring boxes"?

"Okay" Izzy said.

Then they started making out, taking breaks to eat a sandwich.

"Oh, I love you!"

"You too, babe!"

A woman was watching and covered her son's eyes.

Izzy's Boss Johnny Erk said, "Ms. Izzy! YOU ARE FIRED"! He said as he dragged them out of the store, well he and 10 other workers.

"Sorry I got you fired Izzy," Owen apologized.

Izzy yelled "Whatever, I had minimum wage! Don't care"! They proceeded to make out at Izzy's house.

 **I hope you liked! Leave a review both positive AND criticism. Also tell me what pairing you want next.**


	2. Crimui

**(A/N) Thank you to the 2 reviews and 2 favorites. I will be doing Crimson/Ennui as suggested by Guest. I put all suggestions in a randomizer and the randomizer picked this pairing. (A.K.A the only one) :P**

Crimson was dragging a large, bumpy, garbage bag down a dirt road. She stopped when she came to a haunted house attraction.

"Cool", she said monotonously. The name was "Haunted Steve's Haunted House. She dumped the contents out of the bag. It was Josee and Jacques. Crimson had drugged them after feeding them sleeping pills in their celebratory post-Olympic dinner party.

Josee woke up "What? What happened? WHERE DID MY GOLD MEDAL GO"! she screamed!

That woke Jacques up, "Huh? Oh, sorry Josee. I have it here", He reached into his jacket pocket and his eyes widened when he realized it wasn't there.

The two ice dancers were only able to get a last glimpse of their hard earned medal before a 4 by 4 ran it over and flattened the golden trophy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they both screamed.

That brought them to Crimson's attention "Please be quiet she said and forced them into the haunted house with her.

Jacques and Josee were infuriated but chose to abide after she punched them in the face. Then they all went into the haunted house. A bunch of probably interns came out of nowhere and every time the ice dancers screamed in terror, and Crimson just walked past them.

One worker was so unlucky that Josee kicked him in the kiwis, "Gosh!" he yelled and took of his "scary" ninja mask. It was Harold. "Can't you idiots be nice and not hit me?"

"Harold, you can't help it, the writers have you and Tyler as permanent pain magnets." Noah said sarcastically as he walked out of his hiding spot, "Remind me again why I am doing this"?

" NO NOAH DON'T BREAK THE 4TH WALL" Harold screamed, but it was too late, Izzy landed on Noah and annoyed him in to a coma.

The ice dancers and Crimson continued on their journey. 9 minutes in Trent came out of nowhere and yelled "9!"

"Go away", said Jacques

"Nein"

15 minutes in Loki the rabbit came and waved at Crimson and scratched both ice dancers.

"OW! My face!" Jacques screamed and fainted. Ennui came looking for Loki. Josee was so scared she fainted as well.

"Are they dead"? Ennui asked.

"Hopefully" Crimson replied.

"Are you smiling"?

"No"

"Yes you are, I must stop it"

They started making out. A mother covered her son's eyes. "Why did I bring my 4-year old to a haunted house"? She asked to no one

Izzy watching this all nearby started to write a fanfiction.

 **The ice dancers aren't dead. Just recovering in the hospital along with Noah. Leave a review saying who you want next. 476 words.**


End file.
